The Chosen Line
by MalysSkie
Summary: (Crossover with Buffy) After the spell Willow had performed to defeat the First, all potentials had been given their slayer powers. Now these girls are awakening to their true power, and another potential lies in the heart of L.A.
1. A potential found

The Chosen Line  
  
Los Angeles  
Oh, God, I'm gonna die. How many times had that thought crossed any slayer's mind in her lifetime? Countless times, one could only assume. So the slayer ran, ran for her life, and no one was going to hear her screams. She never wanted this to happen. She didn't even know what was happening. The sudden strength she had.the dreams that haunted her sleep night after night. If this was just puberty, then Trina was blooming much more quickly than other girls her age.  
The taunting voice of the vampire drifted closer as she ran through the dark alleyway, her heart practically pounding out of her chest. This isn't real, she thought to herself frantically. Any minute, I'm going to wake up in my nice, warm, bed. I'll be normal again. But this wasn't a dream, and the vampire was drawing closer.  
"Here, kitty, kitty," he said in a cruel voice, quickening his pace to a lazy trot.  
"Please, leave me alone!" Trina cried in a distraught voice, her eyes widening in horror and the woman stopped dead in her tracks. She could hear the vampire snicker behind her, and why wouldn't he? The immortal bastard had directed her right into a dead end. He caught up to Trina, smirking as he clamped both hands around her wrists and yanked her towards him. She kicked and screamed, in way too much fear to even notice the vampire's slight struggle to keep her still.  
"Awfully strong, aren't we?" he asked her, amused. "Aw, I like 'em rough anyway." Trina continued to fight, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Stop it," she pleaded in a childish tone she did not even recognize as her own, avoiding his pleased expression.  
"Come on, don't you wanna party?" he returned, leaning in towards her neck. The creature paused, however, as a figure strode into the alley, only the light of a dimly-lit cigarette showing their features.  
"Bloody hell," Spike spoke, rolling his eyes. "Is that seriously what you people say now? I mean, you've got all eternity to think up better pickup lines." The bleach-blonde didn't wait for a reply, punching his opponent squarely in the jaw. The alley vampire staggered back at the blow, absently releasing Trina who scrambled to a safe distance. He let out a low, tiger-like roar and lunged at Spike, who easily side-stepped him. Spike then in turn spun around, grasping his enemy by the back of his shirt. With his incredible vampire strength, Spike rammed him forward into a brick wall, having the vampire momentarily stunned. Not wasting any more time, Spike drew his stake from a pocket in his leather duster, plunging it into its back and through its heart.  
"That sucks," the vampire complained, right before he turned into dust.  
"Yeah, well, now you're a bloody ashtray," Spike returned. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth, flicking it onto the ground where the vampire's remains lay. Trina meanwhile gaped at the blonde, still shaking.  
"T-thank you so much," she choked out, looking down to the ground and then back up at him. "Thank you."  
"Yes, pet," Spike replied, looking at the girl dully. So this was another potential gone all super-hero, eh? Well, as long as she didn't try to sever his limbs, he would have no problem with her.  
"W-well, I should probably go," Trina said, a bit uncomfortably, beginning to walk past him.  
"So, have any interesting dreams lately?' Spike asked after her, causing the girl to halt. She looked back at him, her face ashen.  
"W-what did you say?"  
"You heard me. I didn't run into you by chance, love. You're a soddin' slayer, and your life's about to get a lot more screwed." A figure entered the alleyway as he said this, and they looked at the girl with sympathy.  
"The poor thing," Buffy said. 


	2. Prophecies Suck

The Chosen Line  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"I don't care if it's their religion, there's going to be no child sacrifices!" Angel barked on the phone, drumming his fingers irritably against his oak desk. The vampire sat in his office, the new leader at Wolfram and Hart. It had been a few months since he began running the evil law firm, yet it still seemed so overwhelmingly new. In the past week alone, Angel, Wesley and Gunn had put a stop to six human sacrifices and four Satan-worshipping occults. It all felt right and important, but Angel and his friends-whether they admitted it or not-still felt an empty space inside of them that refused to leave, despite the countless lives they had already saved.  
Angel irritably hung up and slammed the cordless on his desk, rubbing his temple in annoyance. He was never a people person to begin with, and talking on the phone non-stop was a torture his evil counterpart Angelus could not even conjure.  
"Uhh, Boss?" Harmony asked uncertainly, standing at the doorway. The blonde wore a frighteningly pink and floral dress, with her hair in a ponytail. She shuffled a few papers in her hands awkwardly, trying to look as cheery as possible.  
"What is it, Harmony?" Angel asked dully, not bothering to look up.  
"Well, uhh, you told me to keep tabs on Blondie-er, Spike," she began, quickly covering up the nickname, "And he's been spotted again," she hurriedly flipped through her papers, finding the one she was looking for, "With, um, two females in an alleyway, around an hour ago. One female was about 5'4, blonde. The other was brunette, probably around seventeen." This caught Angel's attention.  
"A blonde?"  
"Uhh, yeah," Harmony answered, slightly confused by his sudden interest. "In her mid-twenties, I would think. And Boss, one more thing."  
"What's that?" he returned, with some dread.  
"There's someone here to see you." At this, she beckoned a waiting figure from outside, and in waltzed Xander, pirate's patch and all.  
"Good to know someone's keeping evil on their toes," he said to Angel, who gaped at him.  
  
"A slayer," Trina repeated, staring at the two skeptically. "A vampire.slayer." Buffy nodded, and Spike sighed.  
"For the tenth time, yes. A chosen female, destined to fight the forces of darkness and all that rubbish." All three walked from the alleyway, Spike leading the way towards Wolfram and Hart.  
"Then if I'm the chosen one, why are you a slayer?" Trina inquired, looking at Buffy.  
"Well, you see, you're more like the 50th chosen. They're not very unique anymore." Buffy returned after a moment, taking a sidelong glance at Spike. She had yet to tell him how she knew he had been alive, that Andrew had blabbed, and she had also yet to tell him how she felt. Though it would be all in good time, and she would explain.  
"But you said that I was," Trina pointed out, noticing her glance at the man who called himself 'Spike'. Did they have a thing? She couldn't help but wonder while walking with them.  
"Yes, you are," Buffy answered. "I sent one of my friends here to find you, but he found the wrong slayer. There's a prophecy, where the slayer who has fallen and yet lived has a predecessor. That slayer is born in the City of Angels, and she will defeat an unknown evil. Dana, the slayer we found, wasn't born in Los Angeles." It clicked in Trina's mind.  
"But I was." Buffy nodded as they all turned a corner.  
"Yes, you were. The only one, in fact. I know this huge reality check is mind-shattering, but we'll help you get through it."  
"We will?" asked Spike, in dismay. Buffy shoved him hard in the rib, causing the vampire to wince painfully.  
"Yes, we will." Trina smiled faintly, even though inside she was being emotionally torn. This new life just came crashing down on her.she was going to be a slayer. Not just that, but one in a prophecy. She had no idea why that was so important, but it made her happy anyway.  
"Didn't you say someone else came with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Xander? Yeah, he should already be-uhh, here, actually." Buffy stopped, nearly colliding with a sign that read the firm's name. She still couldn't believe her once lover was running a law firm.an evil one. It made her doubt Angel's purpose, and she hated that feeling.  
"Here it is, pets," Spike announced, walking towards two glass double doors. "The evil law firm, now pansy central." The vampire strode in, and the two girls quickly followed after.  
"Oh, look, it's Spikey-kins, back from the dead," a familiar Pylean demon called, causing Spike to wince. "Good to see ya again, champ."  
"Not a good time Lorne," he muttered, walking past the green-skinned karaoke singer. Lorne frowned.  
"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the crypt this morning. And who might these two lovely vixens be?" he asked cheerily, spotting Buffy and Trina. Buffy smiled slightly, and Trina blushed. Spike, however, was getting tired of this.  
"Run before he makes you sing something," he muttered in Buffy's ear, trudging up the steps. Trina hurriedly followed after, and Buffy gave Lorne a last awkward look before hurriedly dashing after them. The three eventually reached Angel's office, where they could hear heated talking. From what Spike could recognize, Angel, Xander, Wesley and Gunn were arguing over something. Not bothering to knock, Spike pushed open the door, immediately being greeted by a collection of scowls.  
"Isn't anyone happy to see me anymore?" he asked exasperatedly, only to be answered by 'no' and 'only in your bloody dreams'. Angel's gaze fell onto Buffy, only to find it was already being met on her side. The two exchanged a silence as Spike retorted something to Xander, who shouted back indignantly.  
"Okay, sure, the last woman I met had a witch doctor papa wanting to make me a voodoo doll. I'm totally over African tribal women."  
"Sure, Harris," Spike said skeptically.  
"Can we please focus back on the situation?" Wesley interrupted, snapping everyone's attention to him. "Now, Buffy, from what Xander has told us, there's a prophecy involving that young girl." He pointed at Trina. "In which text would that be?" Buffy looked at him blankly.  
"Uhh, I think it was Something, Something, Ghandi's Thingy."  
"Do you mean Ghandle's Scrolls?" Wesley asked, intrigued. Buffy nodded.  
"That's the one. Ghandi's Scrolls." Remembering Giles's dusty old books was never her strong point.  
"Well, then, I suppose I should look into that right away. Good to see you again, Buffy, Xander." Wesley acknowledged the two before leaving, off to consult his books.  
"Let's just get down to it. What's the big bad this junior slayer has to fight, and how can I kill it?" Gunn asked, looking at Buffy expectantly. The blonde slayer shook her head.  
"I don't know, exactly. You know prophecies, always vague." Again Buffy's gaze strayed to Angel, and that pitter-patter heart thing was getting to her. Gunn sighed.  
"Figures. Well, Fred wants me to help her out in the lab, I better get going. Let me know if you figure something out?" He looked at Angel, who nodded and waved him off.  
"Fred's a girl?" Xander asked after a moment's silence, blinking. Spike muttered something and rolled his eyes. Buffy shrugged, and Angel chose not to reply. He was currently setting a world record by brooding in every situation known to man. Trina stood awkwardly towards the door, and cleared her throat pointedly. All four looked at her, and the potential flushed.  
"I know this is dumb and everything, but do you have anything to eat around here?" 


	3. Explanations

A/N: Ugg, I haven't updated in forever, huh? I'm so sorry, for those who've been waiting. I've just been really busy, but expect more soon and don't give up on my story just yet!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So, exactly why were you in that alley, anyway?" Buffy inquired Trina, munching on a banana muffin. The two slayers sat in the cafeteria, where other lawyers and employees chatted happily amongst themselves, staying for a late dinner. Trina gulped down the last bit of her 7-Up, clearing her throat.  
"I was...running away from home," she admitted softly, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Buffy frowned at the response, feeling her student counseling experience rise up.  
"But why? Is there something wrong at your home?" Trina shook her head.  
"It's just me, I guess. A couple of months ago, I started freaking out. I was moodier, stronger, and I was having these trippy dreams about demons and stuff. I went to the counselor at my school, and she said I was maturing like everyone other woman does."  
"But you weren't," Buffy added in whisper. "It's when you got your slayers powers, wasn't it?" Months? It had only been that long? Months ago she had saved the world with her friends, months ago Sunnydale had collapsed. All her memories, of high school and her mother were buried in that crater.  
"Yeah," Trina replied, nodding. "My parents knew that it wasn't puberty, though. They wanted me to stay home...to see a therapist. I was in a lot of fights...they didn't like it."  
"So you ran away," Buffy finished, wiping the crumbs from her muffin off the table and into her napkin. "Luckily Spike found you."  
"Spike," echoed Trina. "What's his deal?" At Buffy's flush, she added, "You two were an item?"  
"If it were only that simple," the blonde slayer responded exasperatedly. "Just to clear it up, though, he's a vampire. And so is Angel." Trina tilted her head.  
"Don't we kill them though?"  
"Not those two, at least. As impossible as they are, the guys are okay." Most of the time anyway, she thought to herself wryly. Both looked up in unison as Spike approached the table, his face slightly flustered. The woman waited for the vampire to speak, and he cleared his throat clumsily.  
"Can, I uhh, speak with you?" Spike inquired Buffy uneasily, with a pointed glance at Trina, "Alone." Before the slayer could open her mouth to respond, Trina stood up.  
"Hey, I totally get it. I'll just...walk around or something." The firm was an interesting place to begin with; she most certainly wouldn't be bored.  
"You shouldn't, though," Buffy protested, "It's really not safe for you at the moment, and I don't want to let you wander."  
"Sure, pet, scare the girl stiff," Spike commented, shaking his head. "She'll be fine. Now, can I please talk with you?" Grudgingly, Buffy agreed.  
"Alright. But if you need anything, just come find me." Trina nodded absently and was immediately heading for the exit, and Spike turned back to Buffy with an incredulous look.  
"Honestly, you're not the girl's mother. If she's going to be a slayer, she needs to learn how to fend for herself." The bleach-blonde sat in the vacant chair beside her, heaving an awkward sigh. "Where to begin..." he pondered to himself distantly, his wandering gray eyes locking with her turbulent green irises. Buffy regarded him wordlessly for a moment, ignoring the horrifying memory that exploded into her mind. And she watched, helpless, as the man who loved her was slowly engulfed into flame...  
"You're alive," she murmured, as if it was a sudden realization.  
"Yeah, I am," Spike stated matter-of-factly. "You don't look too bad either."  
"But how?" she asked desperately, shaking her head. "I saw you die." She averted those emerald green eyes elsewhere, refusing to looks at him.  
"Not entirely sure how," he admitted, and Buffy detected a hint of sadness as he continued, "That amulet entrapped my soul...and it somehow ended up here. For the longest time I wasn't even real, just this nothing that drifted in between life...and hell." The slayer's eyes widened.  
"Hell?" she echoed forlornly, now turning to study him.  
"It literally was hell. Everything...everyone I had ever killed haunted me there, trying to pull me down to their fire and brimstone nightclub. Of course it isn't fire and brimstone, that's really over exaggerated." At her troubled expression, he grinned. "Come now love, don't beat yourself over it."  
"How long has it been?" she asked, cradling her chin in one hand.  
"About six months now," Spike replied thoughtfully, "Well, to go on with my miraculous recovery, one day I got this package. I opened it, and I was human again. Well, as human as a vampire can possibly be."  
"Just like that?" Buffy tilted her head, her eyebrows knitted with doubt.  
"Basically, yes," he said, leaning back into his chair. He studied her intently for a reaction, his booted foot propped up against the table.  
"W-we...we should go....see if Wesley has found anything," she started weakly, rising to her feet. Spike paused a moment before he too had risen, laughing slightly to himself.  
"You know, Buff, I really did miss you. Nothing has been the same since-"he paused and looked up, seeing that the slayer was no longer there. Heaving a sigh, the vampire stood up and trudged out of the cafeteria. 


	4. I don't want to die

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Okay, this is going totally against the finale. Everybody's not dead, Fred isn't Illyria, and Wesley didn't die...either. O.o Cordy's gone, and I won't bring in Connor unless you guys absolutely want me to. Buuuttt...you have to review! Kay? Yes, I know this one's short, but please cut me some slack. TT So on with the chapter! To the Angel Mobile, AWAAAAY!  
  
"What do you mean?!" Buffy yelled, and everyone in the office cringed. "That girl is nothing but a child, she can't fight this thing!" Wesley remained calm, despite the slayer's temper. He clutched in one hand a scroll, which held the prophecy involving Trina.  
  
"Trust me, Buffy. I would not lie to you. The demon is rising on the next full moon, and Trina must kill it." Xander and Spike remained silent, while Angel sighed heavily and shook his head.  
  
"Buffy's right. Even if she did fight it, there is no way she could possibly win. She couldn't even handle that alley vampire."  
  
"He did have one hell of a right hook, though," Spike piped up. "He almost gave me trouble." Mostly everyone ignored him. Angel had sent Harmony to go look for the potential, but unknown to all of them Trina currently had her ear firmly pressed against the door, listening intently to the growing conversation. So far, she didn't like it.  
  
"If I could just train her, she might have a chance," Buffy insisted, while she walked across the room in a huff. Much to Spike's annoyance, he saw Angel often sneak small puppy glances at her. It was ticking him off. Since when was Buffy his property to gaze at? So, defiantly, he stared at the slayer too. It was kind of nice, he noticed.  
  
"The next full moon is in four days," Wesley countered. "What could you possibly teach her in such a short amount of time?" He didn't like the idea of Trina dying anymore than everyone else did, but he was merely being practical. "This demon is said to fall from the sky, and ironically the full moon is on the day of a rainstorm."  
  
"The entire prophecy's fitting together like one bloody puzzle," mused Spike.  
  
"I don't care if-" Buffy began to snap, but stopped when she noticed both Angel and Spike staring at her. The two vampires realized this at the same time, and quickly averted their gazes to something less interesting. Xander snorted a rolled his eyes. "As I was saying," Buffy started again in a faltering voice, "I don't care. Her safety it more important right now. We dragged her into this, at least I just can't leave her to die."  
  
Spike was about to respond, then heard a sound, as did everyone else. It was the choked sob of Trina outside as she hurriedly scrambled away from the door. She didn't want to hear anymore, it was all too much.  
  
"I don't want to die!" she pleaded, as Buffy opened to door, followed by the group of men. Wesley and Angel looked at her with pity, and the others didn't know what to say.  
  
"No, Trina, you're not going to die," Buffy insisted softly, meeting the girl's teary eyes. "None of use will allow it."  
  
"Does that involve me?" Spike asked, rather bluntly. Xander jabbed him hard in the ribs. "Bloody hell, would everyone quit hitting me?!" the bleach- blonde cried, throwing his arms up in exasperation.  
  
"I still haven't got my shot in," Angel said threateningly. "Now shut up."  
  
"I'll shut up when I bloody well want to!" Spike shouted back, as he started to advance on the souled-vampire.  
  
"Spike, shut up," Buffy said in a cross tone, while trying to calm Trina.  
  
"Sure," he agreed meekly, stepping back. Trina wiped away the remaining tears that clung to her cheeks with a shaking hand, then looked at them all earnestly.  
  
"Please, don't let this thing kill me. It's because of that karma stuff, isn't it? I ran away, and now I'm being punished."  
  
"No, no, it's nothing like that," Buffy told her, shaking her head violently. "This prophecy was written centuries ago, you couldn't have possibly avoided it."  
  
"Buffy is correct, Trina," Wesley added with his light accent. "We can't stop it, so we're going to do our best to help you get through this."  
  
"Comment on the "we" part again and you'll be having stake for dinner," Xander hissed to Spike, while he made a rather goofy stabbing motion with his hand.  
  
"I'm petrified," Spike responded sarcastically, with his arms crossed in a egotistical way. "One-eyed Pete is going to murder me." Xander flushed an angry red, then adjusted his eye patch offendedly.  
  
"That was a cheap shot."  
  
"Guys!" Buffy ordered harshly, her voice on the verge of shrill. Honestly, could anyone-with the exception of her-get along with Spike? Angel knew him centuries ago, and even they couldn't get along. But then again, she partially knew why.  
  
"Sorry," they both replied in unison.  
  
"So...y-you're going to help me?" Trina asked, looking up at Buffy with unbearable dependence. "And I won't die?"  
  
"You won't die," Buffy assured her. "Now, we're going to train you, so you have to trust us...even Spike." Trina smiled faintly, though her face was still a deep red from crying.  
  
"Thank you." 


	5. Of Training and Twinkies

Chapter 5 A/N: Wooo! Yay! Chaptah five ish up! Translation: Chapter five's up. Just a quick reminder: Everyone DOES know Connor exists...this is afterwards. Also, Fred is still with Gunn-they make the cutest couple. :D But anyway- HI! -Death Hug- I have readers! -Holds Oscar proudly- I'd like to thank all the vampires that made this possible...-Teary-eyed-  
  
But anyway, I don't own Angel/Buffy charries, yadda yadda. The chapters are short, only because I'm trying to stretch the story beyond seven chapters. Make sense? Well, sit back, grab your bowl of popcorn, and enjoy...CHAPTAH FIVE! Translation: Chapter 5. -Curtains part- "Okay, that's good. Now-block, kick, jab. Yes, that's it..." Buffy slowly coached Trina through the basic moves of defense, quickly ducking to miss a blow from her slayer-in-training. "You're making progress."  
  
"Could have fooled me," Trina responded dully, while she plopped onto the floor in exhaustion. The two women had been practicing in the training room for nearly four hours, and the only thing the potential could feel was the ache in her muscles. Weren't slayer powers supposed to make this easier?  
  
"Would you rather practice with Spike again?" Buffy asked jokingly, grinning. "I think he's getting better with the taunting thing."  
  
"If he calls be a British name one more time, I'll-" Trina began seethingly, but paused. What would she do? The girl could barely throw a straight punch, let alone face the vampire. "...I'll glare at him. Angrily." Buffy chuckled.  
  
"He'd better watch out then." Trina rolled her eyes, her head pointed towards the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be real intimidating," she said, purposely doubtful. "The demon can laugh at me a few minutes before ripping my spleen out." Buffy grimaced.  
  
"That's not very positive."  
  
"Would you rather have me say it in a happy way?" The sixteen year-old questioned, swivelling around to look at her. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"There shall be no spleen-ripping, Trina. You'll be ready." The tone in her voice almost gave Trina hope. Almost. "Is this really a good idea, Charles?" Winifred Burkle asked Gunn with concern, as they observed the two womens' training through a window. "Becoming involved with the prophecy, I mean." She rested her head lightly against his shoulder, garbed in a solid-white lab coat.  
  
"I don't really know," the man admitted, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Angel and Wesley said it was important, so I'm gonna go with them."  
  
"But you do know what happened the last time we got involved with a prophecy," Fred countered, as she watched Trina rise up from the ground and say something to Buffy. "Wesley got his throat cut, and Connor was taken away to a demon dimension."  
  
"That wasn't our fault; Wesley read it wrong," Gunn argued. "Buffy has come all the way from Rome, so that has gotta be sayin' something."  
  
"I still think that's a funny name," the woman responded, with a wrinkled nose. "Has Angel talked to her yet?"  
  
"Talked to who?" Angel asked curiously, as he rounded a corner. The two jumped, startled, and quickly shoved away from each other. Their boss rose his eyebrows quizzically.  
  
"To, uhh, Harmony," Fred said quickly, flushing. "She has a new client...thing. And you have to call it."  
  
"It?" Gunn and Angel both echoed.  
  
"Ganaque demon," Fred lied. "Ingests eyeballs." She waited a moment in apprehension, unsure of whether he would buy it or not.  
  
"Another one?" Angel asked in frustration, while scratching his forehead. "I helped their clan the other week..." He paused, spotting Buffy through the glass. His expression softened ever so slightly.  
  
"Er, Angel?" Gunn asked uncertainly, when his friend seemed to be mentally gone. Angel blinked his eyes several times, then shook himself.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I'm going to check on the...demons," his voice was distant as he wandered past them, murmuring something to himself.  
  
"Guy's got it bad," Gunn stated, once their boss was out of earshot.  
  
"I can't believe we helped Ganaque demons last week," Fred added with utter disgust. "It's just...inhuman." "Hey!" Xander yelled in protest, scowling at Spike. "That was the second to my last Twinkie!"  
  
"Bloody good one, too," the vampire agreed, smirking. "Say, how do they get the fluffy cream inside the little pastry?"  
  
"I-" Xander almost exploded with fury, then stopped. "Don't know, really. I always thought they had special pastry tools."  
  
"And who are "they" anyway?" Spike asked, while his studied the torn wrapper. "Is there just this warehouse, with tons of people, stuffing cream into pastries all day long?"  
  
"Is there an occult of pastry-makers?" Xander asked, with a sudden look of horror upon his face. Both sat in a thoughtful silence, their expressions both uncertain and ponderous.  
  
"Hey, guys," Buffy said breathlessly, as she sat down beside them in the cafeteria. "Ooh, Twinkie." With slayer reflexes, she snatched it up hungrily. Xander tore away from his deep thought, just as she ate up the last bit.  
  
"Ah, damn." He sulked. "You ate my last Twinkie, Buff." She frowned, wiping cream from the side of her lip.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"How's the training going with Mini-you?" Spike asked, noticing her cheeks were a rose-colored. He took note on how hot-both literally and metaphorically speaking-she looked. Buffy sighed.  
  
"You had to ask."  
  
"That bad?" inquired Xander, shoving over his coke from across the table. Buffy thankfully slurped on the straw.  
  
"She doesn't believe in herself," she answered, grimly. "Losing..." Slurp. "...focus."  
  
"Did she have any to begin with?" Spike said.  
  
"Good point," Buffy replied, after a moment. "She's resting right now. Not used to so much exertion."  
  
"I could give it another go," Spike offered, realizing she, too, was tired. Her eyes seemed weary, fluttering often to stay open. The bleach-blonde also noticed that her hands shook only so slightly, though enough for him to notice. The slayer absently shoved the soda back over to Xander, who irritably discovered the can was now empty.  
  
"Not if you want to be glared at." Buffy said. 


End file.
